monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachydios Ecology
In Game Description Brute wyverns coated with an explosive green substance. The material is thought to be unique myxomycete--or slime mold--that is primed to explode by the Brachydios's own saliva. Note that these crafty creatures can also deliver powerful foreleg strikes. Taxonomy Brachydios is a member of the Brute Wyvern group of monsters. Included in this group are the Uragaan and Deviljho, among others. It is unique in this class because it has highly developed forearms, unlike the nearly useless forearms of most other Brute Wyverns. Underneath their forearms, Brachydios have two claws that could be used for grappling struggling prey and enemies, or possibly use them for mating. The one defining aspect of Brachydios is their symbiotic relationship with an explosive slime mold that currently no other known creature uses. Over time Brachydios and their bodies have become highly resistant to heat due to them living in the Volcano. The heat resistance of the Brachydios's Obsidian covered skin is demonstrated when it is shown that Brachydios was capable of withstanding an Agnaktor's heat beam. Contrary to most large predators which tend to specialize in one specific environment, it seems that the Brachydios and its slime-mold are also capable of withstanding and thriving in frigid cold, as is evident by the presence of this monster in the Tundra region. With their highly developed arms, large head horn, and explosive slime mold Brachydios are currently the most unique of their class. Habitat Range Brachydios are extremely versatile as they have been found inhabiting both the blistering heat of the Volcano (3rd) and Underground Volcano,the freezing cold of the Tundra, and the temperate climate of the Deserted Island. In all three of these environments it is easily able to insert itself as an apex predator preying on local herbivores and possibly carnivores. A Brachydios's skin is very similar to a thermos flask giving it the ability to withstand both extreme temperatures of hot and cold. Ecological Niche Brachydios is an apex predator, as is shown when it easily defeats an Agnaktor in its ecology video. It is likely that Brachydios competes with Agnaktor, Rathalos, Tigrex Subspecies, Tetsukabura, Teostra, and Deviljho in Volcanic areas; Barioth, Tigrex, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Glacial Agnaktor in the Tundra; Lagiacrus, its Subspecies, Green Nargacuga, Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, Rathian, and Zinogre in the Deserted Island; and also competes with Stygian Zinogre both in the Tundra and Volcano. Brachydios will also prey on smaller predators such as Great Wroggi, Great Baggi, and Great Jaggi. With the unique slime mold at its disposal and its extreme aggression towards intruding monsters and hunters, it would be more than a match for most other predators.Akantor,Alatreon,crimson fatalis and dire miralis could be a huge threat to brachydios because all of them are extremely dangerous and brachydios would prefer to stay away from them Biological Adaptations The symbiotic slime-mold is easily one of the unique and defining feature of the Brachydios. Not only has the theropod's armored shell grown hardened to protect against the explosive blasts that the mold creates on impact or given time away from the Brachydios, it has also shown itself to be the only known environment in which this mold can survive, as it always explodes when taken from the body of its host. When attacking, Brachydios constantly scrapes copious amounts of this mold off of its body, causing it to deplete. However, it seems that the beast's saliva acts as a powerful stimulant which causes the mold to almost instantly replenish itself. Worth noting is the fact that the mold seems to have some strange connections with the emotions of its host, as even areas of this brute wyvern's body with a very fine and otherwise invisible coating of it flare up bright yellow when the Brachydios becomes angered. In this state, the mold becomes far more volitile and expodes when it impacts virtually anything. The method in which this slime mold congregates on young Brachydios has not yet been proven, but it is generaly believed that its explosions release countless spores that are sent a flying due to the blast. These blasts combined with the very wide range of habitats in which the Brachydios is found allows this mold to spread over great distances. Some scholars even believe that the mold may be able to grow in other environments, but that the shell of the Brachydios is the catalyst that makes it volitile. This theory has yet to be proven. By using different pieces of the shell of the Brachydios and a suitable specimine of mold, it is possible to culture this slime for weapons. However, the lack of saliva means that it tends to be less volitile and will only explode when a large amount has congregated onto something other than the host shell. Interestingly slime molds for each Brachydios is different from the others similar to that of fingerprints. Whenever the slime mold explodes it will spread spores that will create more of the slime mold in a particular area or environment. The two claws positoined underneath the arms are used for mating. Behavior Brachydios are extremely aggressive creatures and will not hesitate to attack if they feel threatened or challenged. Due to their aggression they are commonly known to invade the territories of other large predators, usurp them, and claim the territory as their own. When young Brachydios will live near their parents and their territory, yet the adults will not show any parental care. The hatchlings will also pick up slime mold left behind by adults but this can be dangerous as their hides are underdeveloped and can possibly be seriously injured or even killed by the explosions of the slime mold. Some large individual Brachydios are known to go on rampages in areas such as the Tundra and Deserted Island's moga woods. The cause of these aggessive attacks is currently unknown. Category:Monster Ecology